Arethius
'' '' Dear Diary, '' '' I know this is sort of a girly thing, keeping a secret Diary and all, but my psychologists recommend doing so to keep myself from going insane, so here it goes. My name is Arthur Clemons Dormaines, but the kids at my school have dubbed me ‘Arethius’ and call me a freak. For as long as I can remember, I’ve been considered clinically insane. I was diagnosed with Paranoid Schizophrenia at the age of only six, but my parents think I was somehow born this way. My mother used to tell me stories of how when I was a child I used to kick and scream when I wasn’t being held by her or dad; she also told me I hated toys, and that anything I didn’t understand, which was just about everything, made me cry. '' '' '' ''As I got into kindergarten, I would always hate my teacher for trying to help with my homework--- I thought she was trying to purposely get me in trouble. I was the kid who trusted no one, the kid who just sat alone on the bench at recess because he had no friends. Don’t get the wrong idea, I could have had friends, I just thought all the other kids were going to turn on me and beat me up; this was when I was diagnosed. '' '' When I entered in to Middle School, I started flipping out about the littlest things, like the lunch staff putting cheese on my potatoes, which I had adopted the thought they had poisoned with Arsenic, so I ended up throwing them away when I got served. Whenever I got bad grades in school at this point, I always thought that particular teacher was against me, and I lashed out, throwing my papers and folders all over, then storming out of class. At one point in this chapter of my life, I got beat up by a couple of school bullies, and when the Principal suspended him, instead of expelling him like I wanted, I took a pencil, stabbed the Principal through his hand, then drug it all the way up his forearm. '' '' '' ''After that, I was sent to a mental institution for immediate psychological rehabilitation and was out of school for the rest of that year. I was just released today, with my psychologists’ recommendation to start writing, so I got you. So, I guess we’ll see how that works out. Good night, Diary, you’re the only one I trust. I’ll write you tomorrow. '' '' Entry No. 1 End. '' '' '' '' '' Dear Diary,'' '' Today, I found out that instead of moving on to high school, I'm being forced to repeat eighth grade year. I'm so pissed off! So I guess tomorrow I have to go back to that hell tomorrow. All I have to say about this shitty situation is that nobody better fuck with me like they did last year! I may have just been rehabilitated, but I'll still beat somebodys ass! '' On a better note, after being rehabilitated, (Yeah, that''s right, I'm no longer Arethius!) I feel as if I can at least try to be nicer to my peers. I will not, however, make friends with anyone, nor will I trust them! No one deserves my trust, no one other than you, Diary. You'’'re the only person I confide in. ''On another brighter note, I heard we have a new Principal this year. That other one I heard lost his job because he was raping this one girl, Ariel, almost every other day after school. Good God, what a freak! You see, Diary, it''s this kind of shit that makes me not trust people! ''Well, I guess I should head off to bed, it is getting pretty late. I'll write you tomorrow, Diary, and tell you all about what happens at school. How does that sound? Good night, Diary. '' '' Entry No. 2 End. '' '' Dear Diary, '' ''Today was okay, I suppose. I met that girl, Ariel, the one who was raped by the school's former Principal. She's a nice girl, and I feel bad for her. She didn't deserve to be violated like that. I think she's misunderstood, like I am. All those preppy bitches seem to enjoy picking on her. Id'' say she''s almost got the qualities needed in a person for me to feel trust and form a friendship. Almost! I will not trust another human! Never! '' '' '' ''That new Principal is an old man. No, seriously, he looks like he's eighty years old or something! Well, I guess this probably means I most-likely won't have any shit from him, right? I mean, come on! What would some senile old fool do to cause me any trouble? I think I might actually be fine with repeating eighth grade year after all! '' '' '' ''Other than all that, school was pretty lax today, as all first days are. No work, just some stupid papers involving school rules that our parents have to sign. I'd have to say that my only complaint is that I have one of the same teachers from last year. Oh well, if things go okay enough, I think Ill be able to deal with it. '' '' Well, it's that time again. Good night, Diary, and as always, I'll write you tomorrow! See you then! '' ''Entry No. 3 End. '' ''Dear Diary, '' ''I talked to Ariel again today, and actually sat with her at lunch. She asked if we could hang out on the weekend and go to this thing out of town where people dress up as Zombies and you get to shoot them with a paintball gun. I told her yes, but that doesn't mean I think of her as a friend. I just simply need a stress reliever, and shooting people with paintballs would serve perfectly. '' '' '' ''I kinda got pissed off at this one kid, Wes, during school today. He decided it'd be funny to pat me on the shoulder today in class! No, I hate people! I told him that if he ever touches me again, that I will gut out his fucking minnow and hang him by his own fucking intestines! He called me a freak and walked away. '' '' '' ''That teacher I told you about, the one who fucked with me last year, had the guts to tell me he hopes I get into high school next year. What a fucking dick! I know he's only saying that to spite me! He wants me to fail, and he wants to watch me as I do! He wants to keep me in eighth grade forever! '' ''So, that's how my day went. Well, goodnight, Diary. I'll write you again tomorrow. '' '' Entry No. 4 End. '' '' Dear Diary, '' ''I cannot tell you how pleased I am that today is the last day of school! That Wes kid fucked with me again today! He decided that he was going to pick on Ariel at lunch. He called her a 'cunt' and told her she was a whore for hanging around with me! '' '' '' ''The thing that pissed me off the most is that he made Ariel cry! It's not like I care about her feelings, I just feel like she didn't fucking deserve it. It's like I said before, she''s ''like me, misunderstood. To me, that means it's'' my obligation to look out for her to a point, but yet, still keep my o''wn distance. All I know is that I'm really going to need that Zombie Shootout with Ariel tonight. I gotta get ready soon. I'll let you know how it goes, Diary. Sorry to cut this entry short. Goodnight. '' '' '' ''Entry No. 5 End. '' '' '' ''Dear Diary, Sorry, this entry is about a day late, but I actually had so much fun with Ariel, I decided to spend the weekend with her. It's kinda funny, really, I find her enjoyable. You know, I might even consider calling her my 'friend'.'' Hm, my first friend, huh?'' Who woulda thought? '' '' Anyways, another week of school starts tomorrow, and I am really not looking forward to it. I really just don't want to deal with that Wes asshole. But for right now, I'm actually pretty chill. That weekend with Ariel has me chilled out. '' '' Well, I guess I'll just chill with Ariel during school from now on and see if that helps. Besides, I wonder just how this whole first friend thing is going to work. This seems like an amazing subject to sleep on, so I think I'll keep this on my mind for the rest of the night. '' '' On that note, it is late, so I think I'm gonna go to bed. Good night, Diary. As always, I'll write in you tomorrow. I won't forget this time, I promise! '' '' '' ''Entry No. 6 End. Dear Diary, See, I told you I'd write you when I was supposed to, so ha! If you can't tell, I'm actually pretty damn happy right now! "Why" you ask? Because I did it! I called Ariel Friend"! I did it! She's my first friend! Yes!!! '' '' I gotta tell you, I'm not as pissed or stressed as I usually am. This has got me really fucking hyped! Wes tried fuckin' with me today, and I just told him to fuck off. I dont'' ''need that shit in my life. I have my very first friend, and right now, it's' my obligation to look out for her! '' '' '' Diary, I''m so excited, I probably won't be able to sleep tonight! I''m supposed to hang out with Ariel after school tomorrow, and I really cannot fucking wait! Seriously, I wonder what we''re ''gonna do! The suspense is literally killing me! '' '' Well, I guess, since it is late. I'll have to call it an entry. Im'' ''gonna go try and sleep. Goodnight, Diary, I'll' write you tomorrow and tell you how it goes. '' '' '' Entry No.7 End. '' '' '' '' Dear Diary, I hung out with Ariel for awhile today, we ended up walking to her house today after school. I found out she gets picked on by the same preppy bitches that were fucking with her last week every day after school. She told me that since her and I started talking, they don't openly do it anymore, like in school. They wait ''til after school. ''So I told her I'd'' start walking her home every day. '' '' '' Want to hear another funny surprise? Those preppy bitches are apparently friends with Wes. I laughed when the stupid cunts threatened to get him to beat my ass if I ever walked Ariel home again. I guess they don't know just how scary I can be. '' '' '' ''This whole friend thing is sure changing me a lot. I mean, a year ago, I would have just kept to myself. But now, all I really want is to look out for Ariel, I don't really care about myself all that much. In the end, I am actually kinda glad I had to repeat eighth grade. '' '' Well, its that time of night again. Goodnight, Diary, Ill write you again tomorrow. '' '' Entry No. 8 End. '' '' '' ''Dear Diary, Another day where I wasn't as stressed as I usually am. Becoming friends with Ariel might just be the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm not really too sure if I want to trust her with a lot of things just yet though. I mean, we've only been friends for a few days, well, officially. '' '' Wes came up to me today, and he told me that if I keep being friends with Ariel, he's going to beat my ass. I just simply laughed it off and walked away. He didn't take to kindly to that and ran after me with his fist cocked back ready to punch me. It didn't work, though---a teacher saw him and he ended up getting suspended for the day. '' '' The walk home with Ariel was even more uplifting this time. Ariel told me some of her past. A bit fast paced, I know, but I think it's because she's never been able to talk about it. See, until her uncle saved her, she was molested by her father from the time she was four until just this recent year, when her uncle stepped in. In order to keep it from getting out, her parents kept her drugged and sedated all the time, so if she did talk, people would think she was mental. Honestly, I think it's because it's been locked up for so long. '' '' On that note, I'm actually pretty tired. I'lll write you tomorrow, Diary, goodnight. '' '' Entry No. 9 End. '' '' Dear Diary, '' ''Today in school, I overheard Wes talking to a couple of his buddies about a party this Friday, since his parents work from eight to midnight of weekdays. Not a really valid piece of information to me right now, but hey, if I ever feel like fucking with him, I can now do it inconsequentially. '' '' '' ''Wes and the girls bumped into Ariel and I today during the walk home and Wes told me that if I continue to "steal" Ariel from him, I'll pay. After that whole episode, I asked Ariel if she knew what he meant. Ariel explained to me that Wes has liked her since the sixth grade, but hes'' ''always been a bully, so she didn't' want anything to do with him. '' '' '' Now, for the depressing part of the day---when I got home from school, my mom told me she had to pick me up from school tomorrow for a doctor’s appointment, so I wouldn't be able to walk Ariel home. I mean, I'm sure she'll understand just one day, but, to me it's a bummer. '' '' '' ''Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight Diary. '' '' Entry No. 10 End. '' '' Dear Diary, I've been crying all day today, my mom let me stay home from school. I was too fucking upset and pissed off to go. I should've done something! I should've trusted someone enough to tell them! God damn it! Why did this have to happen to me?! '' '' '' ''When I got home from the doctors earlier today, there was an emergency news broadcast on T.V., Ariel was murdered today on her way home from school. I should have fucking been there, god damn it! I could've fucking saved her! Why?! '' '' '' ''I swear to god, I'’'m going to get whoever did this back! I don't know how, or when, but I have a feeling either Wes or those preppy bitches are behind it. I'll make their lives a living fucking Hell, I swear to god! '' '' '' ''I'm gonna go cry myself to sleep. Goodnight, Diary. '' '' '' ''Entry No. 11 End. '' ''Dear Diary, I'm so pissed off and upset! Today in school, those god damn preps were whispering at lunch across the table from me. They thought I was eavesdropping, so they moved to the bathroom. So, since they were being sneaky today, I decided to as well. The bathrooms at our school are just walk-ins, no doors. I decided to take advantage and quietly walked through, then listened in on the conversation. '' '' You know what those little bitches were talking about? They were the ones who killed Ariel, and they did it because Wes told them to! I swear to god, I'm going to get Wes back! I'll make his life a fucking living Hell! I'll show him what happens when he takes something away from me! '' '' '' ''Ive got the perfect plan---that information about Wes'' parents working all day on weekdays might just come in handy. Yes, Ive got it, Diary! While his parents are at work, I'll sneak outta school tomorrow and fuck with him! I don't know how, but I'll fuck with him horribly! I will find a way to make his life a living Hell! '' '' '' See you, Diary. I had forgotten what this feeling was. The feeling of being Arethius! But now, I have a purpose! '' '' '' ''Entry No. 12 End. '' ''Dear Diary, '' ''These next few entries are going to be really short. Why? Because I no longer care about anything else, other than getting my revenge. That's right, I know now what I'm going to do, and I executed the first step today! '' '' '' ''Lets'' ''not ruin the surprise though; I'll' walk you through it step by step as I execute them. Here is the first step, the one I executed today :'' '' '' Step One: Sneak out of school, and go over to his house, (And I know where he lives because people talk. Though, if I had enough time, I'da stalked him.) then, sneak into his house by busting the window open. Then, I broke a couple of vases, broke a few chair legs, tore the feathers outta some pillows, tore the cushion from furniture, and then I left all the lights on in the house and got out. '' '' '' ''That's it for tonight – Arethius reborn. '' '' Entry No. 13 End. '' '' Dear Diary, Today at school, Wes was freaking the fuck out! His parents thought someone broke into his house! They apparently said one more time and the authorities promised a steak-out. I had to try so hard to hold back my laughter. Anyways, on that note, I executed the next step today: '' '' Step Two: Get a crow bar, (in this case, I got mine from my parents' garage.) then, pry the door open and bash the lock broken. This time, in addition to leaving all the lights on again, I plugged all his sink drains, and the drain in his bathtub, then turn all the water on, left it running and got on my way. '' '' And that's the second step. '' ''-Arethius. '' '' Entry No. 14 End. '' '' Dear Diary, '' ''Again today at school, Wes was complaining that someone broke it, but this time, flooded his house. I actually smiled a little bit as I turned around to sneak out and execute the next step: '' '' Step Three: Break in any preferred way, then cut the power off by finding the breaker, you could turn the lights on this time, but I preferred not to. This time, I ripped all the wires out of the wall and laid them all over the floor, then I, again turned on all the water in the house and plugged the drains. Then, I turned the breaker on and got out before the water flooded. '' '' I was going to save this step for last, or near last. But hearing that cop steak-out thing has gotten me on edge! '' '' '' ''-Arethius. '' '' Diary Entry No. 15 End. '' '' Today, I executed the final step of my revenge. I heard thanks to the wet and exposed wires, Wes landed himself in the hospital and was on life-support. '' '' '' ''Final Step: Grab a knife, pull the preppy bitches aside in school after class but before lunch, then, slit all of their throats! Before anyone notices, sneak out of school and get to the hospital, visit Wes on the account of a "Concerned Friend", unplug his life –support, and to guarantee his death, slit his throat. Then, simply leave the hospital before anyone notices. '' '' It's now on the news that I am a suspect, as I was the last one in Wes' room before his death. I'll most-likely get life in prison if I get caught. Well, the police are probably on their way. By the way, this is my final entry for now. If I ever commit another murder again, I will write it, Diary, goodbye. '' '' '' ''-Arethius Forever. '' '' ''Final Entry End. '' Category:Journal Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Back from the Dead Category:Marcus' SOG Pasta of the Year Award - Most Underrated (2013) Category:Awesome